User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 22. "If You're Gonna Do It, Do It Big"
Episode 22. "If You're Gonna Do It, Do It Big" Central Character: Troy CC: You wanna know the full story? Well here it is. The Dharma Initiative is a private research organization independent from any government or state. We are a collective of military personnels, scientists, anthropologists...anything that goes toward making effective change for the greater good of humanity. Cut to Cece and Triggerfinger sitting by the lake. Cece: Over a hundred years ago, the Dharma Initiative came to Hydra Island so they can set up their military base. They wanted somewhere secluded and uncharted so they can remain unknown by...well...anyone. Think of it as a colonization. Citizens were put in reserves and had their resources taken from them. Interchange with CC. CC: This island holds many mysteries. Some of which we wanted to unlock because we believed it would change the world for the better. There’s a power source here that if fallen under the wrong hands, it would be catastrophic. Cece: Dharma wanted to tear this island apart for its own, selfish gain. They were power hungry...they are still power hungry. The islanders knew Dharma was evil… CC: We were overthrown. The islanders didn’t appreciate what we were doing for them, so they revolted. Killed most of our people, then forced the rest of us off the island. They had no idea what they did… Cece: While one evil was drawn out, another was established. The islanders were so used to military dictatorship that we used Dharma’s equipment to establish a new government. Dani’s regime left citizens that weren’t associated with the military into poverty… CC: Petty crimes were met with death. Elitism was at an all-time high. Xav: How do you know this? CC: Because...I was apart of the military. I was an islander who knew Dani’s regime was wrong. Sarah: How did you end up with Dharma? And what did you mean by Triggerfinger being a member of Dharma? CC: Catalina and a few other Dharma soldiers managed to find Hydra Island 17 years ago when their boat crashed onto the island. I didn’t know she was Dharma at the time, but as with all survivors on the island, we wiped them out. You see… Cece: Dani has an advisor: Victoria. She’s hundreds of years old and she’s been around for everything that’s happened since Dharma. She has a sister, named Michi, and they both have great powers. You name it, they can do it. They’re the Protectors of Hydra… CC: Victoria and Michi used a spell to hide the island. Make it undetectable on any radar. Even ships in the ocean can’t see it until they’re close enough to crash onto it. The island is constantly moving, so Dharma couldn’t just come back to where they once were. I found all of this out when I began the Resistance with a man named Ari. Do you know him? Sarah nods. CC: Catalina managed to escape the attack, and she remained hidden ever since. We’d find her once in a while, but she managed to use Dharma’s military equipment that was scattered all over the island against us. During her first year here, she gave birth to her daughter: Cece. Like I said, I was against Dani’s regime, so when they snatched Catalina’s daughter from her, that’s was the last straw, and the Resistance was in effect. Every soldier is taught the history of the island, and I figured that Dharma was the only thing that could stand a chance against Dani. So, I left the island and managed to find them. We were told that Dharma’s regime was as harsh as Dani’s, but I learned that that wasn’t true. Dharma tried to help Hydra… Cece: Dharma destroyed this island, and Dani did nothing but cause further damage. CC: ...And that’s everything. Any questions? Lizzy: What about the gem? You know...the one that caused our plane crash? CC smirks. Before she can answer, an alarm is heard. A couple of soldiers enter the dining hall. Soldier: We’ve apprehended an intruder on the beach. He was wearing their uniform. Sarah: Wait, what if it’s a member of the Resistance, like Cece? CC: Bring them in. The soldiers bring a man into the room. Nick: Wait...where have I seen you? Cam: He’s a Tailee… Sarah: Troy? Troy looks up and smiles at the survivors. Troy: Hey guys...it’s been a while. *Flashback* Troy is in a restaurant with a man, both of them in suits. Man: I still can’t believe they sent a boy to do a man’s job. Troy: With all due respect, I completed my masters in finance just last spring. I’ve been with the company for 4 years, and they wouldn’t have sent me if they didn’t think I could set up this deal. Man: You know, I’m tired of being fluffed up. If you can give it to me straight, warts and all, then I’ll be inclined to agree to this joint venture. Troy looks at the man concerned. Man: Treat me like your best friend. Troy: Your stock quotes are shit. Frankly, my boss is an idiot for trying to set up this joint venture when there is no potential for sales growth. But, your company’s innovation is very marketable, something that will help in the long run instead of the short. Honestly, you’re gonna need our brand on your products. The man chuckles. A waiter comes to the table with the check. Waiter: Would you like anything else, sirs? The man takes the check and pulls out his credit card to pay for it, still chucking. Troy chuckles in return, knowing his pitch went well. ' ' Dani is in her room with Victoria. Dani: I have really bad news. Victoria: There’s no bad news I don’t already know. Dani: So, what are you going to do? Victoria: I’ve spent centuries trying to protect this island from harm. But there’s only so much I am able to do before my abilities turn against me. Dani: You’re the Protector of the Island. You can’t tell me that you’re going to take a vacation while the Dharma Initiative destroys this island for good. Victoria: Dani… Dani: Do something. Do the only thing you are good for. Dani storms out of the room. Cut to the caves, where the Resistance is setting up the homes for the citizens. Sarah arrives and approaches Triggerfinger. Sarah: Need help? Triggerfinger: You just can’t stay away, can you? Triggerfinger smells Sarah. Triggerfinger: Looks like someone got the royal treatment. Sarah: They have shampoo. I think I took like an hour shower. Triggerfinger: Have they said what they wanted? What their plans were? Sarah: In so many words. They wanna take down Dani’s army. They suggest the Resistance joins them. They have all the equipment necessary. Triggerfinger: What do you think? Sarah: I say that I still don’t trust them. They just don’t seem like they are who they claim to be. Triggerfinger: My daughter told me that their army and Dani’s army are no different. Both hell-bent on totalitarianism. Sarah: So...you don’t remember working for them? Triggerfinger: No. But for whatever reason, I was brainwashed by them. Sarah: Or clueless to their true intentions. Guddon was the same. She worked for them blindly, but realized something wasn’t right about them. Triggerfinger: So if you doubt them so much, why stay? To go home? Sarah: I don’t think we’re ever going home. I’m just seeing how far this will go. I’m with the Resistance every step of the way. Triggerfinger: But they have showers. Sarah chuckles. Sarah: And amazing meals. No, but it’ll be hard to convince the others to come back. Triggerfinger: Take your time. We’re not going anywhere. And we’re certainly not joining the Dharma Initiative anytime soon. Sarah returns to the Dharma vessel, where Troy is behind held in a makeshift cell on the beach. Sarah: What’s going on? Nick: We put him out here instead of letting him stay in the boat. Xav: He’s one of them. Tried to kill Guddon and I when we were sending the distress call. Troy: I didn’t try to kill you. I tried to stop you. Xav: Why wouldn’t you want us to go home? Troy: Because I was told that things would go very wrong if anyone found this island. I was following orders. I didn’t want to hurt you. Sarah: So, what are you doing here, Troy? Spying on us? Troy: I wanted to join you. Ever since Hunter died that day, I didn’t go back. I was in the jungle, alone. I only joined them because I thought I was saving myself, but I didn’t know what I was getting into. I wanted to join you but then I saw the explosion at the caves. Then I saw this boat and...I don’t know. Nick: How can we trust you? Troy: I’ve already been stripped. No walkie-talkies. No hidden wires. I’m clean. I’d be stupid to run back to the islanders. Sarah: I believe you. Xav: What? Sarah: I believe him. He crashed on the plane with us. He’s one of us. I guess I’m a sucker for a change of heart. Where’s CC? Shouldn’t we run this by her? A man approaches the group. Man: Actually, no. You don’t run anything by CC. She may be running operation of getting us to the island, but really, I’m the one in charge. Hi, I’m CJ. CJ shakes Xav, Nick and Sarah’s hands. CJ: So, what’s this about a new recruit? Cut to the survivors’ room, where Yazzy is nursing Lizzy with her morning sickness. Guddon walks into the room. Guddon: Are you ok? Lizzy: I’m fine. Guddon: Yazzy, can you give us 5 minutes? Yazzy: Sure, not a problem. Yazzy leaves the room and Guddon sits on Lizzy’s bed. Guddon: How are you holding up? Lizzy: You mean without Brandon. Fine, I guess. Guddon: Do you blame me for all of this? Lizzy: That depends. Did you find the gem like I told you to? Guddon: It’s a lost cause. It’s gone. Lizzy: Why aren’t I surprised? Look, until we get off this island or die, whichever comes first, you won’t talk to me unless it’s about the gem. Guddon: Come on. You don’t mean that. Lizzy: You’ve made my life a living hell. My life was good for the first time before you popped into it. You’re the reason we’re here. And you’re the reason Brandon is dead. Guddon: Brandon not being here doesn’t mean you can put all the blame on me. I didn’t want to give Dharma the gem. I’m trying to fix things for all of us, Lizzy, and I need you to be cooperative. I’m so sorry about Brandon but he got himself caught up in Dharma on his own. Lizzy gets up and storms out of the room, with CC walking in. CC: Someone’s going through prenatal mood swings. Guddon: She’s just tired, just like the rest of us. We’re not going home, are we? CC: Why would you say that? And I’d watch what I say very carefully if I were you. Guddon: Just answer my question. CC: Yes. You’re going home. Guddon: When? CC: When we have things sorted out. Guddon: So after you take back the island. CC: Depends. Will you help us take back the island? And I mean without running away this time. Guddon grills CC. Guddon: What do I need to do? Cut to Cam, who’s in the gym, hitting a punching bag. In a rage, he punches it until his knuckles bleed. He stops and looks at his hands. Troy: You overdid it. Cam turns and sees Troy standing at the door. Cam: If you’re gonna do it, do it big. Troy: There’s a reason for limits. When you push past your limit, you’re left with a mess and no where to put it. Like when you fill up a bottle. Why put in more than it can hold? Cam: I take it they let you out of the cell so you can give mediocre advice? Troy: I’ll let that slide since I know it’s not me you’re mad at. Cam: Who says I’m mad? Troy: Well… Cam: I’m just done. I’m done hoping for things to get better. Every time something good comes along, a million terrible things happen. I finally make it off the island on a raft and it gets blown up. My people get blown up. Every chance at getting our normal lives back get blown up. So I’m done. Cam walks away, leaving Troy alone in the room. .*Flashback* Troy enters the office of his new business partner. Man: Troy. Sit down bud. I’ve got a great opportunity for you and I won’t take “no” for an answer. Troy: What’s up? Man: We’re moving to LA. Troy: What? Man: The company is setting up a department in Los Angeles and I would love for you to be the CEO for it. Troy: Um, well, have you discussed this with… Man: Just between us, bud, this move is going to be a solo thing. We’re dropping the joint venture. Troy: But you know I don’t work for your company, right? Man: There’s just something about you Troy that made me put you in charge of this. Like I said, I won’t accept anything other than you accepting this plane ticket to LA. Troy: This is pretty risky. Man: Life is about risk. Take the leap of faith. Troy contemplates the move, then takes the plane ticket in his hand. .*Present* Victoria is walking through the forest, alone. She arrives at Michi’s cave. Taking a deep breath, she walks in. She sees Michi and Wandy making tea, with Red and Brittany running around. Michi: Victoria. It’s been a long time. Victoria: Hello, sister. I didn’t know you had guests. Michi: Just a couple of Red’s friends. Waiting on the candidates to pick them up. Victoria: Candidates? Are...are you sure? Michi holds Victoria by the hand and leads her away from the kids. Michi: We’re getting old, Victoria. You and I both know that whatever we do in the next few moments may have terrible effects on our abilities. Victoria: We’re supposed to protect the island. What we do will be for the good of everyone. Michi: I understand. Are you ready? Victoria: Yes. Michi walks back to what she was making. Victoria: I’m not in the mood for tea, really. Michi: That’s tea. This is for the island. Michi brings a pot to another room and sets it on the ground. Michi: It’s all brewed up. Victoria and Michi join hands as they say a chant in unison. They each let go of a hand and swirl it around the potion inside the pot. The potion begins to violently turn. A dark aura comes out of the pot. Category:Blog posts